Runesocketing
Return to Quests What is Runesocketing? Runesocketing is the process of taking powerful Runes and embedding them into swords or any other whacking device (i.e. anything that can go in the Sword slot; if you can whack with it, you can socket it!) to give them special effects, very much in the same way Trinkets and Companions do. You can fit as many runes as you have Sockets. Sockets All players get their first Socket free. A second Socket can be purchased by players level 90 or higher and a third is available for those over level 140. Your sockets will be added to all your current and any future Swords you find. Duration Unlike Trinket bonuses (which get weaker the stronger you become) and Companion bonuses (which grow stronger the stronger your pet grows) which are both permanent while equipped, Runes can only last for a finite amount of time before they run out of energy. Runes can be recharged in an Alchemy shop, but the Commons is currently without a resident Alchemist. It is hinted that Alchemist will be a feature in the near future. If you have Rune Sockets, you'll get a timer window that tells you how long you have until your current runes run out or if you have an open socket. If you already have a Rune in a Rune Socket and try to put another Rune in its place, you will get a message reading "Warning! Putting a Rune in this socket will destroy the existing Rune! Do you want to continue?" If you click "Continue," the equipped Rune will be destroyed, and the new Rune will be equipped in its place. Runes Runes come in all types and strengths. They are rare, but can be found in bushes throughout the world or by performing a daily quest for Botho's apprentice, Negdry. (See Rune Scavenging below) When you find a rune, talk to Botho to equip it. Categories Note: Runes with a * do not occur naturally and can only be crafted in the Alchemy Shop. They cannot be Scavenged, either. Types Rune Scavenging According to Negdry, many pieces of ordinary-looking stones can actually be pieces of extremely old Runes. Negdry can scavenge new Runes out of these fragments if you bring him enough. Just look for runes that are slightly warm to the touch! Random Scavenged Rune }} Alchemical Runemaking Upon completing the Alchemist Building, you will gain the ability to perform Alchemical Runemaking. Inside the shop, you will find a Shop that uses special Alchemy Tokens you get for completing Ellesandra's daily quests or by spending Bush Bucks. You will also find stations for Ellesandra's Shop Recipes -or- 10 |name2=Medium Free Runes Recipes |desc2=Teaches you to craft Medium versions of the Basic 5, Void, Speed, and Max Runes |cost2=1 -or- 10 |name3=Large Powder Recipes |desc3=Allows Large Powder Vials to be crafted from Medium Powder Vials |cost3=2 -or- 20 |name4=Large Free Runes Recipes |desc4=Teaches you to craft Large versions of the Basic 5, Void, Speed, and Max Runes |cost4=2 -or- 20 |name5=Manavoid Runes Recipes |desc5=Teaches you to craft runes that replace some Nothing wins with Mana |cost5=4 -or- 40 |name6=Energyvoid Runes Recipes |desc6=Teaches you to craft runes that replace some Nothing wins with Energy |cost6=4 -or- 40 |name7=Powervoid Runes Recipes |desc7=Teaches you to craft runes that replace some Nothing wins with Power |cost7=4 -or- 40 |name8=Grand Energy Runes Recipes |desc8=Teaches you to craft runes that grant large boost to your Energy odds |cost8=3 -or- 30 |name9=Grand Gem Runes Recipes |desc9=Teaches you to craft runes that grant large boost to your Gem odds |cost9=3 -or- 30 |name10=Grand Gold Runes Recipes |desc10=Teaches you to craft runes that grant large boost to your Gold odds |cost10=3 -or- 30 |name11=Grand Mana Runes Recipes |desc11=Teaches you to craft runes that grant large boost to your Mana odds |cost11=3 -or- 30 |name12=Grand Power Runes Recipes |desc12=Teaches you to craft runes that grant large boost to your Power odds |cost12=3 -or- 30 |name13=Puzzle Runes Recipes |desc13=Teaches you to craft runes that grant increased Puzzle Piece odds |cost13=5 -or- 50 |name14=Quest Runes Recipes |desc14=Teaches you to craft runes that grant increased Quest Item odds |cost14=5 -or- 50 |name15=Shinies Runes Recipes |desc15=Teaches you to craft runes that grant increased Gem odds while reducing Nothings |cost15=5 -or- 50 |name16=Alchemy Runes Recipes |desc16=Teaches you to craft runes that grant increased Gold odds while reducing Nothings |cost16=5 -or- 50 |name17=Mystics Runes Recipes |desc17=Teaches you to craft runes that grant increased Mana odds while reducing Nothings |cost17=5 -or- 50 |name18=Storms Runes Recipes |desc18=Teaches you to craft runes that grant increased Power odds while reducing Nothings |cost18=5 -or- 50 |name19=Healthy Eating Runes Recipes |desc19=Teaches you to craft runes that grant a chance to win Gold whenever you win Energy (does not stack with Golden Apple Trinket |cost19=4 -or- 40 |name20=Small Gambler Recipes |desc20=Teaches you to craft small runes that can increase your odds for various items randomly |cost20=2 -or- 20 |name21=Medium Gambler Recipes |desc21=Teaches you to craft medium runes that can increase your odds for various items randomly |cost21=4 -or- 40 |name22=Large Gambler Recipes |desc22=Teaches you to craft large runes that can increase your odds for various items randomly |cost22=8 -or- 80 |name23=Low Level Luck Spheres Recipes |desc23=Allows low level Luck Spheres to be combined into better Luck Spheres (up to 50%) |cost23=4 -or- 40 |name24=High Level Luck Spheres Recipes |desc24=Allows high level Luck Spheres to be combined into better Luck Spheres (up to 90%) |cost24=8 -or- 80 }} Luck Spheres -or- 5 |name2=Dim Luck Sphere |desc2=Increases the chance of a successful Rune combine by 20% |cost2=2 -or- 10 |name3=Shiny Luck Sphere |desc3=Increases the chance of a successful Rune combine by 30% |cost3=4 -or- 20 |name4=Pulsing Luck Sphere |desc4=Increases the chance of a successful Rune combine by 40% |cost4=35 |name5=Even Luck Sphere |desc5=Increases the chance of a successful Rune combine by 50% |cost5=55 |name6=Glowing Luck Sphere |desc6=Increases the chance of a successful Rune combine by 60% |cost6=80 |name7=Brilliant Luck Sphere |desc7=Increases the chance of a successful Rune combine by 70% |cost7=110 |name8=Sparkling Luck Sphere |desc8=Increases the chance of a successful Rune combine by 80% |cost8=145 |name9=Blazing Luck Sphere |desc9=Increases the chance of a successful Rune combine by 90% |cost9=185 }} Powders |name2=Small Red Powder Vial |desc2=Crafting Item - Used to craft new Runes for your Sword |cost2=10 |name3=Small Green Powder Vial |desc3=Crafting Item - Used to craft new Runes for your Sword |cost3=10 |name4=Small Yellow Powder Vial |desc4=Crafting Item - Used to craft new Runes for your Sword |cost4=10 |name5=Small Purple Powder Vial |desc5=Crafting Item - Used to craft new Runes for your Sword |cost5=10 |name6=Small Black Powder Vial |desc6=Crafting Item - Used to craft new Runes for your Sword |cost6=10 |name7=Small White Powder Vial |desc7=Crafting Item - Used to craft new Runes for your Sword |cost7=10 |name8=Small Light Gray Powder Vial |desc8=Crafting Item - Used to craft new Runes for your Sword |cost8=10 |name9=Small Dark Gray Powder Vial |desc9=Crafting Item - Used to craft new Runes for your Sword |cost9=10 }} Disenchanting Station The station with the vial with an Green Fluid is the Disenchanting Station. This is where you may take loose runes you possess and dissolve them into colored powder to make new runes. You can dissolve up to 4 runes at once. Caution: There is currently a glitch that causes the Runes currently socketed in your Sword to show on the list of available runes for disenchanting. If you attempt to Disenchant, it will fail, but you do NOT lose the runes you tried to dissolve. Dissolved Runes create 1 Small Powder Vial, regardless of the size of the rune; the color of powder is determined by the type of rune it is (see the Categories Table above.) Augmented Small Runes will be disenchated into Small Light Gray, Small Dark Gray or Small White Powder. Every so often, however, a rune - regardless of type - will generate Black Powder instead of it's normal color. Disenchanting a Scavenged Rune will generate 2 Powder Vials: At least one for the color of the Rune, and there is a small chace the other will be a Gray or White for use with more complex rune designs. Category:Gear Combining Station The station with the vial with an Purple Fluid is the Combining Station. This is where you use Luck Spheres you can buy from Ellesandra to merge 2 runes into one. There is a gold cost involved. Crafting Station The station with the vial with an Orange Fluid is the Crafting Station. This is where you use the recipes you bought from Ellesandra to make new runes or larger powders for stronger runes. For convenience, the Bonus section of the table below represent the bonuses as follows: Energy, Power, Mana, Gem, Gold, Void / Speed / Max Power, Max Mana, Max Energy. To see the type of powder needed, see the Categories Table above. Runes Powders Category:Gear